Twenty Lotus Petals
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Collection of twenty SakuLee oneshots. Ninth Petal:Lee centric Songfic. Dedication: LeeLover09
1. Petal One

_**Twenty Lotus Petals**_

**_By Animelover5.6 _**

_Hiya! So this is a new chapter fic called Twenty Lotus Petals. It's not really a chapter thing, just a collection of 20 one-shots. Please Enjoy!_

_**-----Petal One-----**_

_**-----Useless Fluff-----**_

_**-----Dedication: happychica-----**_

_**-----Reason: She really made me want to try useless fluff-----**_

"_The beginning is the most important part of the work**"—Plato **_

* * *

****

The sun beamed brightly on that particular day, making the atmosphere perfectly beautiful, and Rock Lee was soaking up all of the glory of the perfect day, under the perfect tree, with the perfect amount of shade, in the perfect park littered with assorted flowers of all kinds and cherry blossoms floating in the air like rain.

But most importantly, with the perfect girl.

Sakura Haruno, his **_actual_** girlfriend of four months, five hours, ten minutes and seven seconds (yes, he kept the accurate timing) was peacefully sleeping under a fully blossomed cherry tree, snuggled against him like he was a teddy bear she loved dearly.

Every time Lee looked down to stare at her flawlessness, a bright blush would works its way to his cheeks and stretch as far back as his ears. He couldn't help it, besides; Sakura had already informed him that she adored the sight of his reddening face.

But as she slept and sighed from utter ecstasy, Lee again questioned if he was asleep **_himself_**. Ever since he had asked Sakura to be his girlfriend, and her **_finally_** accepting, his life had felt like a dream, and if it was, he surely never wanted to awaken from it.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee whispered to her "…I love you…"

Instantly, Sakura's jade orbs of eyes popped open and smiled genuinely as he waited patiently for the reply he had longed for since they had first met.

"I love you too, Lee-kun…"

Each time he heard Sakura's lovely voice say that she loved him, Lee's eyes became watery and he held her close, the first person to take her away from him would receive a punch in the jaw, and kiss her cheek and forehead ever so fondly. Though Sakura's had a little bit different way of responding when he said 'I love you'.

She would first crawl atop him and place her lips sweetly over his upon his own, running her hands through his hair and the other along his arm, Lee almost trembling at the delicate feel of her fingers. When she broke away from his lips, Sakura would move slowly off of him to the left side. She would then commence to massage his arm muscles, loosening up the nervous tension earlier training might have inflected and sing softly into his ear. Lee sighed blissfully and permitted his face to turn a scarlet red as Sakura's beautiful voice calmed him mentally, while her touch clamed him physically.

Sakura giggled slightly as she took noticed of the redness engulfing her boyfriends cheeks and tried anything and everything she could think of to make it as read as possible, from flirtatiously nipping at his ear to kissing him passionately until they were both out of breath.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee whispered once again and took her into his arms "You are so wonderful. I do not deserve all of this; the love you give me."

"You're wrong…" she murmured back "You've got it backwards."

Lee knew it was pointless to urge that he was right; Sakura always managed to win that argument, so he changed the subject on her.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. You are **_so_** beautiful…"

"You aren't bad looking either, Lee!"

Lee was forced to rebuttal at that statement.

"What about my eyebrows?"

"What about them?"

"Well…"

"Lee-kun, you are sweet and adorable. I love you for**_ you_**. You make me feel better about myself. You protect me.**_ That_** is why I love you! And your eyebrows make you…Rock Lee!"

Lee sat frozen for a few seconds, and then rubbed his cheek against his girlfriend's, smiling the whole way.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. What an angel you are."

"You're welcome, Lee. I love you too…so much…"

Sakura yawned and buried herself within the arms of her boyfriend, and hopefully one day soon fiancé, and drifted back off into a tranquil slumber under the protection of the cherry tree, forgetting all of her worries and troubles in one moment.

There the lay together, not talking, not even **_kissing_**, just **_being_**.

And it was only another day of there lives.

* * *

_Yeah, okay, I know it was kinda short, and a horrid version of useless fluff. I CANNOT WRITE FLUFF! Please do not attack or flame (hides behind happychica) _

_I dedicated this to happychica as an apology for the angst one-shot "What's Left of Me" and because she inspired me to write fluff. Thankies to happychica! YOU ROCK!_

_**-----Next Time-----**_

_**-----Petal Two-----**_

_**-----Songfic-----**_

_**-----Game of Love-----**_

_**-----Dedication: bluesilver-soul-----**_


	2. Petal Two

_**---Petal Two---**_

_**---Game of Love---**_

_**---Songfic---**_

_**---Dedication: bluesilver-soul---**_

_**---Reason: Cuz bluesilver-soul is awesome--- **_

_**---Disclaimer: 5.6 doesn't own anything, not even her sanity--- **_

**"**_All love is sweet, given or returned**"—Percy Bysshe Shelley** _

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura was confused. There was no other word to describe how she was feeling right now. Just when she thought that she had her life figured out, her own feelings betray her. Puzzlement, disorientation, absolute aggravation. It wasn't fair!

Sakura thought she loved Sasuke Uchiha. But lately she had been feeling something different for a different person.

Who was that person? Let's just say he's known far and wide as a **_green beast_**…

Yup, you guessed it. Sakura's budding emotions for Rock Lee were about to blossom…

_Tell me  
Just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now  
I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

Though outside, Sakura looked distressed with her perplexity, inner Sakura was now taking down every single Sasuke image and piece of personal trivia in her brain and throwing it away or burning it with crazy, almost eager eyes. And all of that black, blue and spinning red Sharingan was rapidly being replaced with green, green and more green. Inner Sakura knew it was pointless for her to resist. She would join the 'youthful' side soon enough…

Sakura tried to shake it off, despite the fact that all of her efforts were in vain. She should know by now that it was futile to oppose her infatuation.

But Sakura refused to believe it. Rock Lee was her friend. **_Her_** **_friend. _**That was all she wanted. Sakura, truthfully, didn't desire a relationship with anyone right now. After Sasuke deceived Konoha and left to pursue Orochimaru for power to kill his brother and avenge his clan, Sakura's heart broke in half. She gave up on everything and felt all alone. Sakura had no one to run to. Save for Rock Lee…

Sakura's eyes grew wide. There was reason number one. He had helped her through the hard times with Sasuke. When all the Uchiha did was leave her on her own unconscious on a park bench. Sakura could still remember the days, not so long ago, where she would scribble all over her diary hearts with Sasuke's name in the center and write "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha" beside it. Sakura felt humiliated for doing so. Sakura was just glad that she wasn't the only one doing it. So was Ino, but Ino had given up on Sasuke long before Sakura did. That just proved that Ino was strong when it came to that, and Sakura was weak. Ino had found new hope in Shikamaru, why couldn't Sakura find new hope in Lee?

_It just takes a little bit of this _

_A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of..._

What Sakura could really not comprehend was why she was feeling an attraction to Lee. She understood the platonic attraction, not the physical attraction. That was the eerie part. The proclamations of youth and love that she once thought was creepy were now adorable. The annoying good guy voice that drove her insane with irritation was now the cutest voice ever and drove her crazy with goose-bumps. The freaky thumps up and the shining light of teeth was now a sign of trust; it was the way he'd seal a deal, and it was the way she knew he was being sincere. Even the**_ eyebrows_** didn't bother her anymore. Lee…was…cute. Sakura couldn't fight that off anymore. He was a taijutsu specialist. Hand to hand combat. He wouldn't fight for revenge. He would fight for his nindo. He would fight for **_her_**. Lee wouldn't leave her unconscious. He would protect her forever. Simple as that. Wasn't that enough to trigger an attraction? Even a **_physical _**one? Sakura closed her eyes tightly and saw Inner Sakura fawning over the Green Beast of Konoha once more.

'_Shake it off…shake it off…'_

'**You keep doin' that. But you **_know_** it's useless!" **

No. No it was not useless. Sakura would get over this one-day-crush…

Wouldn't she?

_Love is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine  
Instead of this cold lonely sea  
So pleased baby try_

_And use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't saying goodbye  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store_

Sakura couldn't stand this anymore. She didn't want to play this frustrating game of love any longer. The anger, confusion and exasperation were exhausting her. Sakura wanted to run far away from all of her problems, concerns, fears, and just be at peace for once in her life.

Why didn't she love Sasuke?

'_Because Sasuke is a traitor…' _

Why did she love Rock Lee?

'_Because Lee-kun is a **hero**…**my** hero'_

What did she want to do now?

'_I wanna be with Lee…'_

So why was she sitting here on her front steps like an idiot? Why wasn't she running to Lee like she wanted to do? Was she still attached to Sasuke in some impossible way? Was she not ready? Was she embarrassed? Was she scared?

"Sakura-san…?" she perceived a voice from above her.

Sakura looked up and saw Lee himself standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

Sakura was spellbound. She didn't need to go to him, because **_he_** came to **_her_**…

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love_

_You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
In two_

"Lee-kun…" Sakura breathed, inner Sakura fainting on call.

Lee smiled in that goofy way with a slight blush on his face. Sakura inwardly squealed; his blush was purely precious.

"I came to see how you have been feeling, Sakura-san! Ever since Sasuke's departure from Konoha, you have been so sad lately. I wanted to cheer you up! And if I could not, I promised I would run around the village five-hundred times!"

The self-imposed challenges; completely charming.

"Thank you so much Lee!" Sakura exclaimed, batting her eyelashes, trying to look cute. "I'm really not as sad as I used to. I guess you could say I achieved enlightenment."

"About what, may I ask, Sakura?" said Lee, sitting next to her.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, a dim blush grazing her cheeks "I just…I realized what is good for me and what isn't, is all."

Lee beamed brightly and shot his thumb up in a 'good guy' pose.

"That is terrific Sakura-san! I am overjoyed that you are feeling much better! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Sakura sat silent for a moment, but a sly smile crept to her face. She knew exactly what she required from him…

_So please tell me why_

_Don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now I'm dying  
Outside the door of your loving store_

"Yeah, Lee-kun. There is something you could do for me?"

"What is it, Sakura? I will do **_anything_** for you!"

Sakura grinned wider and looped her arm around his.

"Could you…would you like to…go out…with me…sometime…?"

Lee's eyes instantly bugged to the size of dinner plates, his jaw hitting the floor from total astonishment.

"Are…are…are…are you serious, Sakura? You mean…that…you will…go out with me!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But I thought…Sasuke…"

"Sasuke isn't here is he?"

"No…not at this moment in time…?"

Sakura giggled and held on to him tighter.

"So why not? Let's play the Game of Love!"

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Let's play the game of love_

_Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
In this game of love  
I'm out here on my own_

_On my own_

… _It's all in the game of love …_

* * *

_Gah! This came out kinda off of what I wanted. But I guess I'm proud of it. There is, also, a thing from YouTube in my profile with this song and pairing. This is for bluesilver-soul. Cuz she's cool and a good writer…actually inspired me to write this…heh…Please R&R _

_**---Next Time---**_

_**---Petal Three--- **_

_**---Shopping for Sakura--- **_

_**---Humor---**_

_**---Dedication: Sambers---**_


	3. Petal Three

_**---Petal Three---**_

_**---Shopping for Sakura--- **_

_**---Humor--- **_

_**---Dedication: Sambers---**_

**_---Reason: I believe Sambers is the master of SakuLee humor---_**

"_A day without laughter is a day wasted**"—Charlie Chaplin **_

* * *

****

This would probably be the most difficult day of Rock Lee's life. Out of all the challenges he had taken, all the sweat, pain and bloodshed he had endured through the past years was nothing compared to what stood before him now.

It was March 27th, a day away from Sakura's birthday…

And Lee had no idea what to get her for a present.

He wanted to get her something unique; something that said "I love you and I spent three days standing in line/on the phone/on the internet, just to get this gift for you"

But he only had about one day to do this.

"Get her some jewelry. Can't go wrong with that." suggested Tenten, who was, in all actual fact, a female. If anyone had any idea what to get his girlfriend, it would be another female.

"But Tenten-san!" Lee argued "I want this to be special! Something Sakura-chan will completely adore!"

"Like I said," replied Tenten with a smug grin on her face "You can never go wrong with jewelry and clothes. Go to…um…some store in the mall. Like Abercrombie and Fitch© or Aeropostale© and get'er a new outfit or go to Zales© and get'er a diamond ring. She'll love it, I swear."

Lee pursed his lips with dissatisfaction. Sakura was worth more than just a plain ring or piece of clothing. How could he turn this into something extraordinary?

"Tenten-chan, will you please accompany me to the mall so I can find the perfect gift! Please!"

Lee's female comrade sighed heavily, indicating that she didn't e fancy the idea. But, when it came to females, Rock Lee was a clueless idiot.

"Fine…but we're bringing Neji-kun."

"WHAT!" screamed an arrogant Neji, but unwillingly agreed.

* * *

In truth, Lee had never been to a mall before. He always had an infinite supply of jumpsuit in his closet from Gai-sensei, no actual need for trips like that, but he was positive that Tenten and Neji knew what they were doing better than he did.

The Konoha Mall was smaller than normal malls, but had tons of stores to choose from.

"Okay, Lee." said Tenten "We are here to find a present for Sakura and Sakura only!"

"But Tenten-san!" he exclaimed "I know that, why remind **me**?"

"No, I'm telling **you** to remind **me**. I kinda go crazy in the mall…sometimes…"

Lee swallowed hard and looked at Neji, who nodded gravely.

"Tenten…maybe I should get Ino-san's help instead…"

"Oh, she's worse than me!"

Lee felt his eye twitch. Girls and malls together were incredibly dangerous…

Tenten impatiently dragged Lee and Neji into the doors of the large shopping center, and a strange woman came up to them with an eerie smile on her face.

"Hello, young man!" she spoke to Neji in baby talk "How are you today?"

Neji glared daggers at her "Touch me…and die…"

The woman laughed a very loud and annoying laugh that echoed the mall like screeching banshees late at night.

"Have a wonderful day!" she said and robotically walked away to another innocent bystander.

"This place is creepy." Lee muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Lee, take notes." Tenten advised him while walking Neji and Lee through the mall "Girls like jewelry, clothes, and-"

But when Tenten turned to face them, she found that she was talking to thin air, Neji and Lee had gotten lost.

Crap.

* * *

To Rock Lee's utter surprise, the mall was less creepy than he had imagined. The store workers were nice, for the most part, and there were so many stores to look in there was no way he wouldn't be able to find a present for Sakura here!

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Lee asked a random woman walking around advertising a sign that read Victoria's Secret© "I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend, but I don't know what to get her, can you help me?"

"Of course!" beamed the woman with the sign "Victoria's Secret© is having a two for one sale on lingerie!"

Lee cocked his head curiously "What is lingerie?"

The conversation ended by a little girl telling her mom that she saw a crazy man in a green jumpsuit running into a cart of freshly made pretzels, his head covered in honey mustard.

* * *

Neji, too, was also enjoying the wonders of the mall. Three people already had advertised plasma screen TVs, nose rings and stuffed monkeys to him. Neji had managed to fight off the TVs and the nose rings, but the stuffed monkeys were so darn alluring, he had bought five.

"Hello sir" said another saleswoman with a fancy bottle in her hand "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Neji rose an eyebrow "Sort of…"

"Well, lavender scented perfume is a must for this season's fragrance!"

The woman opened the bottle and tried to spray his wrist, but missed and hit him in the eye.

"AH!" Neji screamed and dropped his five stuffed monkeys. "This woman is trying to kill me with sweet smelling death water!"

Neji furiously rubbed the stinging flower scented liquid from his burning eyes, possibly blinded.

But the bright side was, he smelled really, really nice.

* * *

Tenten, as expected, was enjoying the mall, but was looking for Lee and Neji in the process. Just when she was about to buy a twisty cone, she spotted Lee running up to her with his face the color of a tomato.

"Tenten-san! This place scares me!"

Tenten sighed and put her money away, though she really wanted some ice cream, and blinked at her teammate.

"What happened, Lee?"

Lee panted like mad and dropped to his knees, his blush beginning to quell.

"Well, I met this lady and I tried to get her advice for what to by Sakura for a birthday present, and she told me to by her something called lingerie-"

"What!"

"An-and I asked her what it was and she told me…"

"And?"

"…So…I screamed and ran away…"

Tenten pulled her teammate up off of the ground and tried not to smack him in the head. "Have you seen Neji?"

Lee shook his head slightly, his eyes still coursing with shock. He would never be the same after this…and what in the world was on his hair?

But, right on cue, Neji Hyuga came into the seen, his eyes bloodshot and puffy and holding five stuffed monkeys, one had the eye missing. He smelled oddly pretty.

"What happened to **you**?" Tenten giggled.

"I was attack by a perfume saleswoman. But…I got some monkeys…"

"Hey, Neji-kun!" said Lee "Can I have one of those monkeys for Sakura-chan?"

"NO!" he squealed, clinging to his stuffed animals like they were sacred "My monkeys!"

"Neji, give him a monkey!" Tenten ordered, snatching him by the ear.

Neji's nose twitched twice, obviously deciding which precious monkey he would have to sacrifice. He chose the third one he had bought and surrendered it to Rock Lee.

"Yosh! Now I have something for Sakura-chan that is special! I'm sure she will love monkeys better than lingerie!"

"What's that?" asked Neji.

The conversation ended by Lee having to escort an unconscious Neji out of the mall on his back, but not before being searched by a security guard claiming a man told him that five monkeys had been stolen from a near by toy store.

* * *

**_Yup! I kinda had a moment here…it's not as funny as I would have hoped, but I hope you all adore it! This is for Sambers, cuz she rocks and she's really inspired me to try and write SakuLee humor!_**

_**---Next Time---**_

_**---Petal Four---**_

_**---Kiss the Girl---**_

_**---Romance/Humor---**_

_**---Dedication: Lee lover forever--- **_


	4. Petal Four

_**---Petal Four---**_

_**---Kiss the Girl---**_

_**---Romance/Humor---**_

_**---Dedication: Lee lover forever---**_

_**---Reason: do I really need one? She's my best friend, there's ONE. ---**_

"_How bold one gets when one is sure of being loved_!**"---_Sigmund Freud _**

* * *

He smiled at her. And she smiled back. There was nothing else to be done or said at that instant…at least, **that** moment. He looked into her beautiful jade-eyes as he did so many times before, and saw nothing but love, kindness and loveliness. When she looked into his eyes, two rich dark orbs that seemed endless, she saw nothing but love, protection and deep, profound passion. The moment was set. They were alone, together, under the moonlight. No sound. No distractions. No interruptions. This was it… 

But Lee was nervous, they both could tell. All alone with the girl he loved most of all…well, maybe not entirely alone. Behind some bushes were three individuals that were urging their two budding blossoms of love, but, were growing rapidly anxious.

"Why doesn't he make a move?" hissed Ino Yamanaka, glaring daggers at her two other cohorts.

"Fuzzy brow is a wimp!" snorted Naruto Uzumaki, earning a punch in the head from the third member.

"I'm sure Lee-san is just nervous." Tenten replied to Ino and Naruto "He'll make a move…I hope…"

Ino shook her head violently with dissatisfaction, turning her whole body away from her best friend and Lee to flame at Tenten.

"You know Lee! He'll sit there frozen like a block of ice until Sakura has to make a move herself!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Naruto, rubbing the sore spot on his skull as tenderly as he could.

Ino sighed and restrained herself from doing anymore damage to the clueless blonde shinobi.

"Everyone knows it guys who are supposed to make the first move. It's tradition!"

"That's stupid!" Naruto croaked, receiving another smack in the head from Ino.

"One day you'll learn never to cross a woman, Naruto!" The blonde kunoichi said and moved to peek out of the bush again.

"OW!" He screeched

"Be quiet!" Tenten hushed him "What do you propose we do, Ino-chan?"

The blond kunoichi smiled wickedly, her eyes lighting up with the demonic plan beginning to unfold in the confines of her mind.

"I was…**hoping** you would ask that…"

Naruto and Tenten swallowed hard, cowering in fear of what Ino had planned…

* * *

In all truth, Lee did want to try and make a move; his fear was just getting the better of him. He was almost breathless as he gawked as his beautiful angel's features illuminated by the mystical moonlight. Lee didn't know what to do or say. Lee didn't want to seem too forward, as he had mad that mistake when he and Sakura had first met, but he also did not want to seem too standoffish, then Sakura might get the impression that Lee no longer had interest in her, which was not true. He was bewildered, and needed desperate help. 

'_Gai-sensei, where are you?_' Lee pleaded inwardly.

"Lee-kun…" Sakura whispered to call him away from his thoughts.

Lee instantly came back to reality the moment Sakura's breath had uttered his name and looked deeply into her eyes to stress his attention, as well as his compassion.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he whispered back

Sakura smiled genuinely, eyes brightening.

"I really love spending time with you. You make me feel so special…"

Lee took hold of her hand tenderly.

"I love you very much, Sakura-chan. Thank you. I am so honored that I could make you feel special, because you truly are! I cannot describe to you how wonderful you make me feel!"

Sakura blush a bit and batted her long eyelashes, attempting to bring out his own coloring scarlet cheeks, as well as a gradual kiss.

"Oh, Lee-kun…" Sakura sighed adoringly, leaning closer to him

Lee immediately let his face darken red at Sakura's forwardness; he wanted badly to try and kiss her, but he was frozen. Sakura was being forced to kiss **him, **instead of it being the other way around. On the outside, Sakura said nothing, but on the inside, she was a bit disappointed that Lee was brave enough to challenge **Sasuke Uchiha** and **Sabaku no Gaara, **but he wasn't brave enough to kiss her.

"Ahem!" Sakura and Lee heard someone cough from in front of them. Sakura and Lee both lifted their gazes up with complete embarrassment, and gasped.

Standing there in front of them, were three of their good friends, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto, horribly disguised in sombreros and false mustaches, carrying assorted musical instruments.

"Good evening, young ones!" said Ino in a horrible accent "Me and my traveling…music band…have come to play you a free song!"

Sakura wanted to shoot herself at that moment. Never in all her life could she recall Ino doing something so rash for no apparent reason.

"Ino-chan…what in Konoha's name are you doing…"

Ino nervously fidgeted with her ukulele, Tenten hesitated with her flute, while Naruto fought to fall asleep with his bongos.

"Uhh…I do not know these names of which you speak…my name is… uh…"

"You are Ino Yamanaka!" snapped Sakura and bolted up from where she sat and pointed to Naruto "That's Naruto, and the other girl is Tenten!"

"NO!" Ino protested "We are a traveling mariachi band and we have come to play for you, Miss woman-who-I-have-never-met-in-my-life. So please set down…"

Ino smiled and slipped Sakura a friendly wink, aiming to prove that she was here to help. Sakura looked at Ino curiously, but nonetheless, obeyed her.

"Now…ahem…I can see you and your handsome young ninja," said Tenten, winking at Lee, but speaking in an accent almost as bad as Ino's "are in love! We have just the song for you, don't we?"

"Yes!" agreed Ino and began to strum on her ukulele, signaling Tenten to play her flute and Naruto to lazily commence to beat on his bongos

"…And it goes something like this…"

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

Lee stared wide eyed at Ino, realizing that doom was descending upon him. He switched his gape to Tenten, who impishly grinned and nodded, then to Naruto, who has stopped his tired yawning and had replaced it with stifled giggling. Though, Sakura, wanted to thank them. In attempt to further progress the mood, Sakura endeavored to snuggle up to Lee.

Ino was secretly squealing at her brilliant plan, which was actually working, for once.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

_  
Sing with me now  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)+  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Lee had finally had the epiphany. If he was ever going to prove himself to Sakura, Gai-sensei, the whole world, he had to face his fears. Lee turned his head to Sakura, and she looked back…

Ino was nearly screaming at the excitement

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Lee edged his head forward slowly while Sakura close her eyes…

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips…only an inch away…

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Only a centimeter now. Tenten, Ino, and even Naruto held their breath…

_Go on and kiss the girl_

…Bam…

* * *

+---Tenten and Naruto are singing in those parts 

_Yeah, I was kinda skeptical about how to end it, so I just put that there… but this song is absolutely adorable. I got this from watching a preview of the DVD of 'The Little Mermaid' and heard this song and WHAM! This filled in my brain. This one is for Lee lover forever, cuz she's one of my many Best friends! She rocks! Please R&R!_

**_---Next Time---_**

_**---Petal Five---**_

_**---Love Letters---**_

_**---Romance---**_

**_---Dedication: InvaderWeb---_**


	5. Petal Five

_**---Petal Five---**_

_**---Love Letters---**_

_**---Romance---**_

_**---Dedication: InvaderWeb---**_

_**---Reason: Gifted writer and a really valuable friend---**_

**"**_Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are endless_**"**_**—Mother Theresa** _

* * *

Sakura groaned as she gradually rose from bed; she could sense that today was going to be awful. Yawning profusely, Sakura walked to the bathroom, and somehow managed to trip on the carpet of the bathroom floor, banging her had so hard onto the solid tile, Sakura could all but hear bells clanging loudly in her ears. 

"Ow…" Sakura moaned and clutched the sink to lift herself to her feet.

Once at the sink, she turned on the water and prepared to wash the sleep from her face. Sakura let the water run for a few seconds, lifted some up to her face and into her eyes…

And realized that she had turned on the hot water rather than the cold, fixing her eyes into a state of stinging rage.

"Ahh!" she shouted in pain and tried to rub the hot liquid from her eyes.

Sakura blinked rapidly to try and force the heat and throbbing pain away, then grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste then commenced to clean her teeth. After she finished brushing, Sakura snatched up her mouth wash, filled the cap, and rinsed her mouth out. Endeavoring to place the cap back on, Sakura accidentally tipped the 75 full bottle of mouthwash over onto the sink, caking the mint-green substance over the counter top.

"Grrah…" Sakura muttered and reached opened the cabinet door below the sink for a towel.

When she was finished moping up the mouth wash, Sakura ambled back into her room and changed out of her cotton pj's into her normal everyday attire. Stealing a quick glace at the mirror, Sakura took great notice that her hair made Sakura look as though she had just been struck by lightning. She hurriedly grasped the hairbrush on her nightstand and began the fruitless task of taming her wild mound of hair.

"Sakura!" the pink-haired kunoichi heard her little sister Hikari call from the other side of her bedroom door. "Breakfast! Hurry up or I'm gonna eat your waffles!"

"Alright, Hikari! Just let me-ow-finish brushing my hair!"

Sakura faintly heard her younger sister sigh and stamp back down the stairs. She had probably though of some dastardly plan that would have worked if Sakura had come out at that instant. At least Sakura had dodged that bullet.

Sakura inspected her hair in the mirror thoroughly, making sure she had managed to comb all of the rats from her hair. She smiled at the job she had done. Sakura called upon all of her optimism as she opened her bedroom door and started her journey down stairs to the kitchen. On the way down, Sakura tripped on the second to last step, plunging face first onto the hard wood floor.

"Hahahaha!" Hikari snickered with glee out of her evil nature "You're such a klutz, sis!"

Sakura growled at her sister and struggled to her feet, her eyes welling up with frustrated tears at her morning that was only heavily declining.

"Sakura, sweetie!" her mother came trough the arch that connected the kitchen to the living room, holding something in her hand "This letter came for you all the way from Suna!"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and took the letter from her mother. The address did indeed come from Sunagakure addressed directly to her.

Sakura immediately ripped open the letter and excitedly read the contents…

_My Dearest Sakura,_

_I have missed you terribly these last few months; I have been on a mission with my team in Sunagakure and had the sudden urge to write you this letter. Every night when I close my eyes, I see your beautiful face smiling at me, with your gorgeous eyes gazing into the moonlight. Remember this, my lovely angel, no matter how horrible things get for you, I will always be here to lift your spirits, one way or another. I promise that when I return, the first thing I will do is come tell you how much you mean to me, though I can never express how I feel in mere words. I will love you forever my Sakura. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Rock Lee _

_P.S: Sakura, uh…would you mind…going…out with me…some time? If you do not want to, I completely understand. _

Sakura smiled and clutched the letter to her chest fanatically, her mother grinning madly and her sister frowning sadly at her switch from angry to cheerful. Sakura delightedly skipped back upstairs, abandoning all thoughts of breakfast to write a sweet note back to Lee and tell him that she would accept his proposal.

And just like that, all of the troubles of the morning seemed to disappear.

* * *

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking "OMG, she updated this QUICKLY?"_ _Well, how'd you like that one? Yeah, it didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it too. I'm sorry, InvaderWeb! I just don't have your natural talent…But this is for you, cuz you are an awesome writer and I aspire to be able to write like you and some other great friends I have! Please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated here. _

**_---Next Time--- _**

_**---Petal Six---**_

_**---Sunset---**_

**_---Romance/Fluff---_**

_**---Dedication: rockLeelover--- **_


	6. Petal Six

_**---Petal Six---**_

_**---Sunset---**_

_**---Fluffy Romance---**_

**_---Dedication: rockLeelover and Rock Lee himself---_**

**_---Reason: Do I need one? She's my BF, there's ONE; and it's Lee's birthday (squee! )--- _**

"_Be careful of what you set your heart on, for it will truly be yours**"—Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

* * *

Rock Lee heaved a doleful sigh as he ogled off into the void of his hospital room ceiling, waking from a deep slumber. If you crooked your head to the side and squinted, the shadow on in the corner had the familiar shape of a cat coiled up into a ball, sleeping…sort of. He couldn't precisely remember why he was here; in all likelihood, he had either exhausted himself training again, or he had gotten into some alcohol, which could explain the excruciating pain tracking around his head. 

Lee blinked a few times to recover himself from his self-induced spell and let his aching head fall to the left towards the window; the sunset was visible through the glass windowpane. A concoction of red, yellow, orange and gold, all thrown together in a sphere the humans called 'sun'. Now it was a hemisphere, the bottom half cut away by the horizon, small star lights popping up from the bottom where the sphere had been bisected.

"Beautiful, huh?" a voice behind him said.

Lee twitched a bit, the person in his room catching him completely off guard; he slowing switched his throbbing head to the right. His burry vision made out only a pink swirl, but he was smart enough to tell that it was Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura-ch-an…" His voice was slurred "Wha…whahap-happened?"

"You got into sake again, Lee-san." Sakura giggled somewhat; she caught herself in realizing this was no laughing matter.

"…I-I cannot-cannot remem-member…" Lee driveled on.

"Must have been a heavy dosage, then."

Sakura silently walked to his bedside and placed her hand over his forehead, his face coloring crimson. Her hand was cool and soft on his hot head; very soothing.

"You have a fever, Lee-san. It's a good thing someone brought you here."

"S-sorry, Sak-Sakura-chan…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about it." She answered him, moving her hand from his forehead to his red face "I'm just glad you aren't hurt!"

Lee smiled innocently, his eyes beginning to come back into focus. A wide smile occupied her lips, but tiny diamond-like tears glistened at the corner of her eyes, not having the strength to break away yet.

"Sak-kura-san, you-you are cry-crying…!"

"Huh?" She said, sounding surprised and allowing her smile to fall "Oh…I'm not anymore…I was…earlier, but I'm better now…"

"Ang-angels should nev-never cry, Sakura! Tell me what is troubling you and I shall do my best to fix your problem!"

Sakura lifted her smile back, a bit weaker this time, and shook her head calmly, lifting her hand from his cheek.  
"It isn't important." Sakura replied in an informal way, looking away from him.

"It is!" Lee shouted "Anything that upsets you to the point of tears is **_very_** important to me!"

Sakura gasped, having never heard Rock Lee raise his voice like that, at least to her.

"I…I just…" she mumbled with a quivering lip "I feel…like…I don't matter anymore…because…Sasuke…"

"You matter to me, Sakura." Lee grasped her hands and put on a determined, serious face. "Sasuke-kun is a fool. He does not see what a **_wonderful_**, **_intelligent_**, **_funny_**, **_kind_**, **_perfect_**,-"

"Lee-san…" Sakura groaned in an annoyed fashion, albeit she was blushing "You're going overboard again."

"-**_Absolutely gorgeous_** woman he has willing to love him. He does not know how lucky he is."

"…Ahhh…" Sakura murmured shyly, forcing her head away from his gaze.

There was a long moment of silence between them, both gazing into the infinite sunset, which had sunk about five inches below the horizon. The yellow illumination was slowly being replaced with dark purple smears of darkness, littered with stars flickering small lights, but not bright enough to be totally seen.

"Lee-san," Sakura finally spoke, voice cracked "All I had ever wanted…ever since I was young, was…was someone…someone who would love me with all his heart, despite my faults and mistakes. Someone who sees_ **me**_, the real me. Someone who would hold me when I was afraid, or worried, or alone. Somebody who would be there when no one else would. Someone…"

Sakura looked back at him with her tears cascading down her face without a sound. Lee placed a strong hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling to try and calm her.

"Some one who would be there when the sun sets." Lee said "And would still be there when it rose again."

Sakura nodded fiercely, shaking away some of her tears.

"I understand Sakura-san." He continued "I am positive you will find the right person for you…"

Sakura's trembling lips stretched into a smile and flushed to a light pink.

"I already have." She said sweetly.

"Wondrous!" Lee exclaimed, trying to hide his sorrow "Whoever he is, he is the luckiest man in the world!"

"I'm sure he thinks so, too." Sakura said through laughter.

"Do I know this person?" Lee asked curiously. He wanted to know so that he could threaten this boy if he ever broke his love's heart, he would find himself in an early grave.

"Yeah, actually, you guys are probably really good friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is he like?"

"Oh, he's really sweet. And he is **_very _**strong. One of the strongest shinobi I know. He's incredibly determined and he loves me with all his heart. He isn't half bad looking either. He's pretty cute, in fact, and he has great muscles. He could pick me up like I was lighter than a feather."

"He could protect you?"

"Yes. He told me many times he would."

"With his **_life_**?"

"With his life."

"And you are positive he loves you?"

"You wanna ask him, so you can be reassured?"

"…I-I suppose…"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay."

Sakura raised herself from Lee's bedside and walked around to the nightstand where a clear vase full of daffodils stood. Sakura took the vase from the stand, sat back on the bed and held it mere inches from his face and waited.

"Sakura-san…this is a vase." Lee said flatly.

"I know." Sakura responded just as flat.

"There is nothing but a vase, flowers, and my reflection."

"Ah, right." Sakura said in a mysterious tone.

"You are in love with flowers?"

"No."

"You are in love with the vase?"

"No, silly!"

"You are in love with…" he trailed off.

Lee stared hard at his reflection. His eyes were vaguely red and puffy because of the alcohol and had wrinkles under his bottom eyelid from lack of sleep. He then shot his head up to look at Sakura, who was grinning and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"You…you mean…**_me_**?" Lee whispered in awe.

"Uh-huh." Sakura said, moving to lie beside him.

Lee was quiet, then. He wasn't exactly sure he was in the right frame of mind, having just awoken from an alcoholic coma. This could all be some hopeful subliminal dream his subconscious was creating just to appease him, in addition to his unrequited wants and needs.

The vital question was this; did he care?

_Hell no_.

"Oh, my **_breathtaking angel_**!" Lee cried, holding Sakura snugly in his arms, never wanting to let go. "I promise you undying love, eternal protection, and endless passion from me! I will do my best for you and to please your every wish and desire! I will-"

"LEE!" Sakura yelled to stop his love-rant for the second time, even though she enjoyed it. Not every man alive promises **_undying love_**, **_eternal protection_** and even **_endless passion_** on a daily basis.

"Forgive me, Sakura-chan. I cannot hold in my extreme and utter happiness!"

"I know, I know, just take it easy. You're still unwell and you're yelling loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Then the dead will rejoice with the song of our everlasting love for each other!!"

Sakura laughed aloud and returned his tight embrace.

"Lee-san, I think if you tried hard enough, you could make **_drilling a tooth_** sound romantic."

"Do you wish for me to-"

"No, no, that's okay. Just…"

Sakura closed her eyes at a snails pace and rested her head in his arms. She quietly took a break from her hospital chores, it wouldn't hurt, and if she did get in trouble, all Sakura had to do was say she was tending to Rock Lee, which was technically correct. Lee beamed down at his marvelously dazzling love, stroked her hair delicately with a bandaged had, and whispered 'I love you's into her ear.

Everything was as it should be.

_The sun will rise and the sun will set, _

_But the light of our love shines brightly forever _

* * *

**Yes, just some fluffily nonsense for everyone on this most youthful of days, the day our handsome green beast was born (glomps Lee plushie). This was one of my better pieces. I've been feeling a bit down lately because of some personal and family issues. And I haven't been able to read or review anything because the PS (privacy service) on my computer wore out and my mom couldn't fork up the money over Thanksgiving weekend to fix it (talk about torture). She just got it fixed today. **

**This one-shot is for my good friend Rockleelover as I had promised, because she's the best ever! And for Rock Lee himself as a birthday-thing. What could be better on his birthday then receiving the love of his Sakura-flower :) It's kinda belated because my computer wouldn't let me update on his birthday...jerks...**

**Please R&R! I love to hear it! **

_Happy Birthday, Rock Lee, _

_Our Beautiful Green Beast! _

_YOSH! _

**_---Next Time---_**

_**---Petal Seven---**_

_**---Romance---**_

_**---Be My Valentine--- **_

**_---Dedication: fire of the heart---_**


	7. Petal Seven

_---**Petal Seven---**_

_**---Be My Valentine---**_

_**---Romance/Slight Humor--- **_

_**---Dedication: fire of the heart---**_

**_---Reason: Gives me great, long reviews, which I love---_**

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired**"---Robert Frost **_

* * *

"YOSH!!!" bellowed an overly-excited Rock Lee to his team mate and rival, Neji Hyuga. "This is my day! Today is when I make the lovely Sakura Haruno mine forever!" 

"Lee!" Neji snapped, clapping his hands over his ears while baring his teeth "Can you yell any louder?!"

Lee was quiet for a moment, his face no longer showing any emotion.

"…I suppose…" Lee answered in a quizzical tone.

"Please don't." Neji persisted to grumble.

Lee nodded and balled his hand into a tight fist.

"Very well, you win this time, Neji-kun. But mark my words; Sakura-san will be my girl on this most glorious Day of Love!"

"Lee, it's just Valentine's Day.** _I_** have a better chance of dating Sakura than you do." Neji retorted, smirking cleverly. One of his favorite pastimes was screwing around with Lee's head and driving him nuts.

Lee was in a **_stunned_** silence, this time. His eyes were gigantic with upset, mouth slightly a jar. After a few seconds, Lee switched from a soundless shock, to an infuriated, screeching alarm.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO STEAL MY SAKURA FROM ME, NEJI!?"

"Well, she **_is_** kinda pretty…" Neji teased him once more, trying not to let his mouth twitch; the closest thing Neji Hyuga had to laughter.

"…HOW DARE YOU, NEJI HYUGA!!!" Lee yelled, positively disgusted. "YOU KNOW THAT **_I _**LOVED THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA HARUNO **_FIRST_**!"

"Lee, calm down. I was just-"

"IF I MUST, I WILL **_FIGHT_** YOU FOR HER LOVE!"

"LEE, SHUT UP!" Neji shouted, reaching a decibel level close to his team mate's rate of noise. "I was joking. I could **_care less _**about her."

"…ARE YOU SAYING MY ANGEL IS WORTHLESS!?" Lee's anger rose, and was still climbing. "THAT IS ALMOST AS **_WORSE_** AS YOU LOVING HER AS WELL!!"

"Lee, I swear, if you don't shut up and leave me alone I'm going to KILL YOU!" Neji finally lost what was remaining of his thin line of sanity.

"Alright, Neji-kun, very well. I shall leave." Lee said, trying to be calm "But the next time you see me, I will be carrying the fair Sakura-san in my arms, and she will love me!"

And with that, Lee ran off at full speed in the opposite direction of the Hyuga. Neji breathed a thankful sigh and ran his hand smoothly through his long, mouse brown locks. As time progressed, Lee grew ever more annoying and intolerable.

"What time is it?" Neji questioned himself.

He didn't want anyone, mainly Lee, to find out but…

Neji had something special in mind for Valentine's Day as well.

* * *

"You…you…you got me…ramen…for Valentine's Day…" Sakura breathed in an astounded trance, ogling the small cup of instant noodles with disdain. 

"Yeah!" cried out her hyperactive team mate, Naruto Uzumaki, with a huge smile on his face. "What can be a better present than ramen?!"

Sakura closed her eyes firmly and ingested large quantities of air to suppress her growing fury. When Sakura couldn't hold back her rage any longer, she carefully transformed her hand into a tight fist, held it as still as she could, and then let it fly right in between her friend's eyes, sending him flying backward at mach four.

"YOU GOT ME **_RAMEN_** FOR **_VALENTINE'S DAY_**?!" Sakura fumed "What kind of present is THAT?!"'

Naruto lay on the ground like a dead bug, twitching and seeing shimmering stars dance above his head in an oval. Sakura's breath came out in sharp pants, emphasizing her total resentment for ramen and Naruto, but still, it was the only Valentine's Day present she had received in a long time; it was the thought that counts…right?

Sakura took one final deep breath to calm herself, and went to help her thoughtful team mate up from the ground.

"I'm…sorry, Naruto." Sakura said as nicely as she could, smiling sincerely "Thank you. I suppose it's better than nothing."

"T-Thanks, Sakura-ch-chan!" Naruto stuttered, shaking off his vertigo "I'm glad you-you liked the ramen! I have to go-go now! I've got to give Hinata those diamond earrings I bought her!"

Naruto smiled one last groggy smile and ran past Sakura, ever so slightly dodging a pole. Sakura stood quiet, blinking rapidly while the fire of her wrath rekindled.

"You buy **her** _DIAMOND EARRINGS_ AND YOU GET **ME** _RAMEN_!?"

Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance and misery. No one had ever gotten her a real true Valentine's present. She had always dreamed that on Valentine's Day, her true love would show up at her door step with a red rose, exclaiming undying love and devotion while gathering her up in his arms and…

'_Why does this sound familiar, somehow?' _

Sakura stared hopelessly down at the small cup of noodles in her hand. Why where boys so stupid sometimes? Everywhere in Konoha today, the feeling of love was spread everywhere, and it seemed as though Sakura was getting the short end of the deal. Ino had called her screaming this morning because Shikamaru had given her a sterling sliver necklace with her named emblazoned on the charm; a silvery angel to harmonize with it. Naruto was giving Hinata **_diamond earrings _**apparently, and Tenten had mentioned to her previously in the weak that Neji had a little something planned for the two of them today. That left Sakura out.

Heaving a disconsolate sigh, Sakura stuffed the ramen in her pocket, though it barely fit, and started her lonely, jaded walk home.

Turning the corner of the street, Sakura caught a glimpse of Neji Hyuga standing by a bench pacing. Meager seconds later, Tenten came running up from the left with an excited smile plastered on her face, and spoke in words that were inaudible to the pink haired kunoichi. She then saw the one thing the few, the privileged could only witness once in their life times.

Neji Hyuga beamed, lovingly and tenderly.

'_Oh my god…You don't see _**that**_ every day …' _

Tenten blushed and muttered more words that Sakura wasn't able to comprehend, and Neji back to her, and Tenten threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, whispering obvious words of love; Neji's coloring face was the proof.

As Sakura watched the two of them stand there and enjoy the beginning of there evening together, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealously in the pit of her chest.

'_Lucky Tenten-chan; _**she's**_ got Neji to love her…' _

Sakura didn't have anybody to love her that Valentine's, and the way things were starting to look for her life, she wouldn't anytime soon.

Resuming her long, unrequited walk home, Sakura passed another couple, this one she wasn't able to recognizable with, but the man had just given her a small black box. The girl's eyes were wide as she opened the box in haste to find out what she already knew. When the tiny ring was revealed to her, the girl let loose a loud scream that could have broken glass, had there been any around her.

'_Geez…' _Sakura thought forlornly _'How come it's everyone but _**me**_?' _

Sakura kept her eyes to the ground the rest of the way home, in fear that she would spot more of the love she felt would forget her. Albeit, she couldn't block her ears. Other than foot steps, Sakura could hear people tell their respective others kind words that Valentine's Day relentlessly obligated. Sakura blinked off a few needless tears and pulled the ramen that Naruto had bestowed upon her from her pocket. Sakura was fortunate **_one _**person thought of her on a holiday at all. The way she treated people, it was amazing that she still had a handful friends. Asking for someone to love her was asking for too much at that moment.

Sakura let her head hang low still while she approached her house and opened the door. The air in her house was warm and welcoming, considering the air outside was full of love that had discarded her. Sakura grumbled some incoherent nothings and fell upon her couch with her face buried in a mound of pillows.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" she muttered bitterly through the fabric of the couch.

"Some one was here looking for you earlier." Her mother said in a sly voice "He left something for you in your room."

Sakura instantly shot her head up from the mass of pillows and eyed her mother utterly mystified.

"Are you serious?" Sakura said excitedly "What did he look like?"

"Cute boy." Her mother mused "Funny looking eyebrows, though. But he was very sweet."

"Funny…eyebrows…?" Sakura mumbled. She delayed her voice for one or two seconds, eliminating those who it couldn't be, and contemplating who it could be.

Sakura gasped. "Rock Lee!"

In a flash, Sakura sprang from the mass of cushions on her couch and dashed upstairs, nearly tripping on the last step. She elatedly flung the door open and closed it quietly behind her, but never taking her eyes of the gifts on her bed.

There were, at a minimum, five bouquets of multicolored flowers; red carnations, pink cherry blossoms, yellow tulips, purple irises, and white roses. In front of the flowers, were two packages swathed in pink and red topped with bows.

"Oh, Lee-san." Sakura breathed sweetly, and sat upon her bed.

Grabbing the first gift with care, Sakura unwrapped it vigilantly, making sure not to tear the beautiful paper and cast it aside. Inside the box was a small, velvet book that had no writing on the cover, bind or back. Sakura dexterously thumbed through the pages, and paid close attention to the word format of the novella.

"It's poetry!" Sakura cried in a somewhat smitten tone. Sakura positively adored poetry. She thought it was one of the most romantic things in the world, though she had never **told** anyone.

'_How did he know…?' _

Sakura took the same care and concentration removing the casing of the next gift. Within the confines of that small package was an even more petite container with the shape of a rectangle. Sakura unlocked the boxwithout hurry; a gorgeous necklace was exposed from the small box. The necklace was gold, genuine gold, authentic **_expensive_** gold. And the charm was even more stunning. A perfect size red heart, outlined in gold that matched it flawlessly.

"Oh my god!" Sakura shouted in awe "This must have cost him a fortune!"

Sakura stole one last glace inside the package, just to make sure that there was nothing else left in the interior of her present, and caught the glimpse of a small note, folded neatly at the very bottom. Sakura intently detached the letter and read:

'_You wear my heart around your neck. You always have, and you always will.' _

"Oh, Lee…" Sakura half-sobbed, letting a few tear drops hit the paper.

Out of all the people that should have abandoned her, Rock Lee was the one that should have left first. Sakura had done nothing but hurt him, and looking back on all those memories were extremely painful. Still, though, Lee had done so much for her, and Sakura had done so little; she didn't deserve his heart. She wasn't, and would never be worthy of such infinite love that she could never repay. So many wasted years on loving a boy that would only scorn her feelings, instead of returning them had left Sakura scared and hurt. Before, she had been frightened and depressed that no one would ever show her what true love was like. Now that it had been presented to her tied with a bow, Sakura was afraid that she couldn't return the love that she craved that was given by a boy who deserved so much more; so much better.

'_A girl can try…at least…' _

And that would be the best Valentine's Day present of all; the strength to try and love again. And this time, Sakura would find new love...in the person who had a great deal of it to bequeath on to her.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work at all, but hey, I guess I'm satisfied. It's not up to me though; it's up to my readers. I plan on doing the next one in Sakura's POV again, like this one was, but alot of the ones after that should be in Lee's. I've been doing Sakura's POV to much...**

**So this is for** _fire of the heart_**, who always gives me great reviews.** **R&R please; if you liked it! **

**BTW: I also plan on updating A LOT during the Christmas holiday. Keep your eyes pealed :) **

_**---Next Time---**_

_**---Petal Eight--- **_

_**---To Defend---**_

_**---Angst/Drama---**_

_**---Dedication: murai-sakura---**_


	8. Petal Eight

_**---Petal Eight---**_

_**---To Defend---**_

_**---Angst/Drama---**_

_**---Dedication: murai-sakura---**_

_**---Reason: Inspired the creation of this ficlet---**_

"_It is the weak who are cruel; gentleness can only be expected from the strong**"---Leo Rosten**_

* * *

****

The shadows that covered the sky in Konoha that night seemed to be more sinister and ominous than ever before, primarily caused by the rapid downpour of cold, fierce rain. Every drop that fell struck with such grace force the sound it made resembled the noise of shattering glass on the hard dirt. The serrated wind and freezing water, coalesced with the lack of light, unearthed stale smells that the soil had held captive while the sun had been vacant, the rainwater held in suspended animation; just adding to the overall bleakness of the barren setting. The only thing that could pierce the sound shield made by the murky smells and the loud heart beat of the rain roughly kissing the ground was the thunderous bawling of a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno.

"Just leave me alone!" she shrieked, so deafeningly it made her voice sore. "I don't love you anymore!"

A mysterious, shady figure emerged from the veil of rainwater and racket that had been its barrier; Sasuke Uchiha exposed himself and moved closer to the distraught girl. Sakura immediately took notice of his hastily approaching being, and recoiled from his body that had been mere inches from her own; out of fear or hatred, she couldn't tell.

"Just leave! Go!" Sakura pleaded, her voice growing husky from overexertion.

"Will you let me speak, Sakura!" the Uchiha howled, snatching her arm sternly "I made a mistake by…by letting you go. I was foolish…can't I have you now?"

Sakura stared up at him in utter hostility, fear making its way through her soul. When their eyes locked for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt only burning antipathy and resentment. Once upon a time, Sakura could recall when she met those bitter, unfeeling orbs of black, she had become besieged with adoration; with the benefit of hindsight, Sakura could see how foolish she had actually been. At the present time, every blink that Sasuke took fueled the loathing. The disgust. **_The hate_**. She angrily jerked her arm from his rigid grip as though his touch was toxic; impure.

"No, Sasuke." Sakura said, her voice cracking, venturing to stop the oncoming breakdown. "I don't love you anymore. Go…go find someone else. **_Just leave_**...**_haven't you hurt me enough!?_**"

Trying to be brave, Sakura shifted directions from her so-called former love. Her teeth bit down viciously on her bottom lip, tiny droplets of blood prickling her tongue. Gazing at him; standing in his wretched presence any longer would most likely kill her. Fresh tears Sakura never wanted Sasuke to see dangled at the brim of her eyes, proudly refusing to fall. The pain Sakura's heart was going through now was too much; too overwhelming. Without another word evading her lips, Sakura broke into a sprint to get as isolated from the heartache as possible.

Sakura didn't know what to do; she just ran.

The girl had absolutely no idea who or where she was running to, but her moral imperative was to flee from the company of Sasuke Uchiha; the farther, the better. Sakura was too afraid to simply forgive and forget all that Sasuke had done, and was probably doing at that moment. After what he had done not only to Konoha, but to Sakura and her friends in general, her trust had instantly disbanded. If she did let herself go; totally accepted his apology and gave herself to him freely, he would just hurt her more. That was the last thing Sakura wanted, not to mention **_needed_**. What Sakura required most right now was to break away from this heavy drizzle and into dry clothing; blindly running trough awful weather conditions had not transported her to the destination Sakura sought after.

Eventually, Sakura's fatigue finally caught up with her; legs buckling under lack of support, sending her fragile body plummeting down against the wet, yet firm earth with a bang.

'_Why get up?'_ Sakura thought hopelessly _'I should just lie here…' _

The pink-haired kunoichi knew she could lay there smack in the middle of the war between rain and the soil; she would very well get sick, not forgetting that Sasuke could, and would, with out a doubt, locate her if she stayed in one spot. Sakura was unsure if Sasuke knew where she lived, but there was no question that he would undeniably go there first.

'_Home is out of the question.' _Sakura confirmed.

The exhaust was overpowering Sakura now; her whole body was icy and soaked, all of her nerves sedating because of it. With each futile attempt to ascend from her immovable position, her flimsy legs held her forcefully in place with their lack of feeling.

'_I…I can't move!' _Sakura thought with great panic.

If Sakura was immobile for any longer, her chances of being discovered by Sasuke would gradually enhance, and the great mystery of what Sasuke would want from her after being gone for such a long time was something Sakura did not long to gain knowledge of.

'_Please…please…let me get up!' _

Frantically, Sakura blew hot air from her mouth into her damp, frosty hands and brought it to her legs in an effort to dissolve the frigidity that locked her in place. Slowly but surely, the stiffness of her lower half managed to thaw out, and her mobility regained. Just as Sakura prepared to break the grasp the ground had on her, she became aware of an oddly warm individual pressing up against her back.

"Are you…cold?" a low voice whispered seductively into her ear; hot breath flowing down her neck, cutting sharper and deeper than any knife ever imagined.

Shaking fearfully, Sakura inched her head around, and met with a swirling red and black abyss. The murderous, obdurate eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, glazed with sharingan, were staring right back at her, knowing he had her trapped.

Sakura's quivering grew more uncontrollable, her mind freezing up at how to escape, if there was any. Hysterically trying to pick a solution, Sakura went with the first one that came to mind; she screamed. An unnerving screech of pure fear leapt from her throat, loud enough to be heard above the rain, storm, and wind. In order to silence her, Sasuke clapped his warm hand over her mouth tightly, but not so tightly as to harm her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sakura." He coaxed "Not unless I have to. Will you listen?"

Sakura furious shaking came to an abrupt halt. The feel of his affectionate breath that efficiently heated her chilled body was soothing, but nevertheless wrong all the same. Sakura knew this was not right, not anymore. The times when Sakura would have gone to hell and back for a moment such as this had vanished. She didn't want him this way, and she definitely didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"No!" Sakura shouted and pulled out of his clutches.

Running at top speed once more wasn't as successful as Sakura would have hoped. Behind her, Sakura could heed his swift movements mimicking her own.

'_Damn sharingan…' _

Sakura forced herself not to be intimidated by Sasuke or his sharingan, and kept her eyes to the front, sustaining the perfect amount of speed. Before Sakura could bat an eyelid, Sasuke's person flickered in front of her. The surprise was so immense, as Sakura tried to bring her body to a standstill; she lost balance and fell backwards, brutally smacking the earth with her back. Sasuke's tall, foreboding form towered above her, his eyes glittering in that all too familiar fear-provoking, malevolent way left her paralyzed with distress. It reminded her of those movies where the bad guy would be centimeters from the poor girl, then the hero would appear from out of nowhere and rescue her. But there was no hero here; Sakura was on her own.

"Are you ready to listen?" Sasuke said, as if he was teasing her.

"No." Sakura responded crossly, flashing her teeth.

Sasuke sighed heavily, like he was scolding a child for something mischievous it had done. His hand reached down to her; Sakura had no clue what he intended to do, but whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him. The pink-haired girl made one final attempt to squirm away from his sight, but as she began to do so, Sakura become conscious that her legs wouldn't, and couldn't, move for a second time.

'_My legs are numb…he must have…' _

And she was right; Sasuke had bound her legs together with his own chakra, knowing that she would aim to run off yet again; Sakura was beyond doubt in his grasp now. Letting loose one last scream for help, Sakura snapped her eyes shut tightly, and waited. After what appeared to be hours, but was merely a small number of seconds, Sakura realized that Sasuke hadn't touched her yet. Daringly, she opened her eyes to see what had stopped the Uchiha from following through with his plot.

There, acting as a barricade amid Sakura and Sasuke, stature of a male she could not recall, at least in this dismal weather. His had had an obstinate hold upon Sasuke's wrist, progressively tightening.

'_Wha…' _

"I suggest you step away from her, **_Sasuke Uchiha_**." The person said, as though speaking his name left a foul taste in his mouth; Sakura could recognize his voice from anywhere.

'_Rock…Rock Lee?!' _

"Let me go, you freak." Sasuke growled at him "Unless you want to die."

Lee laughed, like Sasuke's words were mere empty threats.

"Kill me if you wish. I will die before **_I_** let **_you_** touch Sakura."

"Just stay out of this. It isn't any of your business."

Lee laughed yet another time.

"**_Everything_** that has** _anything_** to with Sakura is automatically, indubitably my business, whether you say it is or not."

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at the figure of Rock Lee, completely vexed.

"Shall I dumb it down for you?" He asked, treating Sasuke like an imbecile.

The eyes of Rock Lee flowed with fury and despise when directed at the heartless traitor. Not only had he brought trouble to his home, but harming his most precious person was crossing the line. His teeth were bare in an enraged sneer, the urge to give in to violence waiting at the gate of his sanity.

"If you have dealings with Sakura, you have dealings with me."

"Get out of my way." Sasuke said acrimoniously.

"I am afraid I cannot." Lee answered "I must protect the girl I love from any sort of danger."

A frail smile found its way to Sakura's lips; she could still remember…

"She. Doesn't. Love. You." Sasuke said smirking evilly, bringing Lee a painful reminder.

His sneer amplified, and grip increasing.

"That…does not matter" His voice shaking "I will not let you touch her. **_Ever again_**."

Sakura struggled for breath, her rage against Sasuke intensifying. She didn't like him talking to the person who was risking his life to protect her, not one bit. Without Sasuke looking at her, Sakura used her own chakra and broke the restraint he had on her legs, preparing to rise to Lee's aid, as he had done so many times before.

"You don't even know me, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, in Lee's defense, all rational thought neglected "You don't have the right to say who I do and don't love!"

Sasuke pursed his lips to show her that he was becoming irritated with her rebelliousness.

"You will listen once I get rid of this idiot." Sasuke said candidly.

"I will not. And don't you dare hurt Lee." Sakura said in the fiercest tone she had, abandoning the ground to stand behind her protector. "He's a better man than you will ever be."

Sasuke could no longer take the defiance. He promptly yanked his wrist from the harsh seize Lee's hand held him in, and clutched Sakura's own hand, dragging her from behind Lee. It all happened so fast, Sakura had a complicated time recollecting the whole incident. Right away when Sakura had taken hold of her, Lee's quick reflexes allowed him to make the one swift move he had always secretly wanted to execute ever since he was twelve.

Lee punched Sasuke as hard as he could, right between his eyes; sharingan and all. That sent Sasuke airborne, then crashing down onto the ground in rainwater at least two yards from where Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke had originally stood.

"I have wanted to do that…for so long…" Lee mumbled, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura was unconditionally enthralled at the sight she had just observed, albeit pleased, but still a bit shocked. She looked at Sasuke, laying there most likely unconscious in the rain, then back at Lee, who was standing beside her in the drizzle, staring at Sasuke, as well as Sakura herself.

"Forgive me, Sakura-san." Lee apologized "I am sorry I could not come to your rescue sooner."

"Lee-san, why on earth are you sorry?!" Sakura cried out, aghast. "You saved me! AGAIN! I can't thank you enough!"

Lee blushed, somewhat.

"Yes, but I was almost too late. I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing! It's me who should be sorry…I don't mean to be a burden to you…I find myself in trouble all the time…"

Lee smiled cordially. "That is why I am here Sakura-san. I find it a very…fulfilling occupation…to be your protector."

Sakura copied his smile. "Yup! I guess you're my knight in shining armor, huh Lee-san?"

"You flatter me Sakura; I am no knight." Lee answered back bashfully.

"You are to me, Lee. I would hug you right now, but I'm soaking wet."

"And I am not?" He chuckled.

Sakura nodded in agreement, and then snugly hugged him; a perfect fit.

"What about Sasuke?" Lee muttered in a soft voice.

"I don't love Sasuke anymore Lee. You are my hero, and I love **_you_**."

Sakura heard Lee gasp for air.

"Oh, Sakura-san, thank you…I love you, too. Though, I was speaking of what we should **_do with him_** now."

"I don't care." Sakura sighed, feeling his natural warmth through her drenched clothing. "Let him be. He'll go back to where ever he came from sooner or later."

Lee bobbed his head; leaving him as is would probably be in their best interest and to Sasuke's furthermore. Lee was positive that Sasuke wouldn't be fond of another punch to the face, which Lee would gladly present him. Sakura tilted her head upward to stare at her savior and, in the silent embrace of rain and dead of night, delivered a kiss upon his lips; both their firsts.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeah, not another one I'm very proud of, but I'm never proud of truly anything I write. So, hear ya go. I had that image of Lee in the rain with Sakura punching the daylights out of Sasuke in my brain since I became a SakuLee fan, and with the help of murai-sakura, I finally decided to put pen to paper; in this case, my fingers to the keys. This, as I just bluntly stated, is dedicated to murai-sakura, who inspired this. **

**_Quick Announcements_:**

**1) **_Our Crazy Summer Vacation_** is coming to a standstill at this moment. Totally my fault, and I don't blame you guys if you flame or shoot me or anything. Writers Block with that has been awful. Help is always appreciated when it comes to me! **

**2) Big One, if you aren't already familiar with my current chapter fic, **_The Prince and the Castle Maid _**(Check it out for me if you haven't) but if you have this message applies to all its fans: I have announced a sequel, and I know this is sudden and I'll announce it again when I update tP&tCM, but a _TRIQUEL _or however you say it is also being contemplated at this time. Plot has already been planned out. I chose this because the sequel is a parody off of **_Pirates of the Caribbean_**, and everybody knows that movie, so I wanted to surprise everyone. **

**3) For **_Twenty Lotus Petals, _**if you would like a chapter dedicate you, please tell me! I said I would dedicate them to good friends, and I consider any reviewer a good friend cuz they're nice enough to do it. Seriously, all my reviewers kick ass!**

**4)If you are a fan of the Neji&Tenten pairing, a one-shot is being constructed as we speak. Not much of an announcement, I know, but it was something I wanted to tell everyone. **

**So that's all I have to say. Please R&R if you enjoyed; constructive criticism is appreciated.**

_**---Next Time---**_

_**---Petal Nine---**_

_**---Just the Girl---**_

_**---Lee Centric Songfic---**_

_**---Slight Romance---**_

_**---Dedication: Leelover09---**_


	9. Petal Nine

_**---Petal Nine---**_

_**---Just the Girl---**_

_**---Lee Centric Songfic---**_

_**---Dedication: LeeLover09---**_

_**---Reason: By request, plus, my friend and awesome writer---**_

"_Think about a woman. Doesn't know you're thinking about her. Doesn't care you're thinking about her. Makes you think about her even more._**_"---Martin Sage and Sybil Adelman_**

* * *

"**_Please go out with me! I promise to protect you until I die!!" _**

"_**No…way." **_

"…_**W…Why?" **_

"…_**You're…lame…" **_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

He was thinking about her, **_again_**. That was, at least, the twelfth time this week; a minimum, when it came to Rock Lee of course. Why this girl beleaguered his mind like a disease was a mystery to all of his dear friends, and sometimes the boy doing the thinking; and each one of them contemplated the same phrase over and over until they just couldn't stand the frustration any longer.

How could a boy love a girl who was so…bittersweet?

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

True enough, the youthful ninja had inquired why he had fallen head over heels in love for a female that ostensibly loathed him and all he was worth more times than he could recall, but the argument had always ended the same; he didn't know, nor did he care. The old sayings Lee had heard so many times all ended up being correct, albeit Rock Lee found out the hard way; by rejection.

Of course, being the sunshine of youth that he was, he failed to see the negative points in her. The memory of the day he had first laid eyes on the beauty that was her. Smart, picturesque, and overall fully intoxicating; to intoxicating to resist. Looking back, the fault of the problem did not fall on her, but on Lee himself. Coming on as bluntly as he did, the cynical answer he received was no longer a shock. Damn hormones…

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her_

_What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

But none of it mattered. It didn't matter that she was bitter and fickle. There were no rules in the game of love; Lee was just playing it the hard way.

He didn't mind, though. Waiting on a girl as electrifying as that would be worth it in the end…if Lee got past the profound swarm of obstacle blocking his path.

Obstacle one, Sasuke…

'**How many times have I heard that before…?' **

However, with the Sasuke-obstacle turning in his favor, it wasn't much one for worry…sort of…

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The main hindrance that came to Lee's attention was her feelings; if she felt merely friendship for him, it would make Lee happy, but it would in no way justly quench his yearning thirst. Nothing but her would; that was apparent. The boy believed that patience was a virtue, at least when it came to the fairer sex…

**_Would_** Lee be patient? Yes.

**_Could_** Lee be patient? Not so sure.

Or were they both the same? Curse women…the one thing that vexes all men.

And this boy was incontrovertibly vexed.

But what was he to do? He loved this harsh and vindictive beauty so much that his own life was naught if it meant saving her; being with her; loving her.

Then that bewildering question popped up in his thoughts once again

**_Why_** in the name of Konohagakure did Lee love this girl?

'**The list is ongoing..." **

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

…Tenten had endeavored to query the same thing on one occasion…

**GOODIE, FLASHBACK SEQUENCE! **

**(Cue wavy lines; XP) **

"_All I wanna know is why, Lee-san" Tenten said, a tad annoyed that the conversation was interrupting her training. _

"_I do not know why, Tenten." Lee replied, drifting off into a daze at the blue sky above him, a smitten grin placed on his lips "I just do. She is so…breath-taking. Everything about her is intense; she is unpredictable and untamed. With each day, there is something new with her. I cannot describe in words how she makes me feel." _

_Tenten couldn't help but smirk; seeing her teammate love-struck so was…priceless. _

_With the flick of her wrist, Tenten sent her last kunai soaring for her target. She watched it carefully, making sure to note if her hand had not been steady as she threw it. Swiftly, it struck onto the wood with a thump and stayed firmly in place. _

_Bull's Eye, for the 1,376th time; she had counted. _

_That being done, she sauntered over to her friend, amused grin lingering, and sat beside him. _

"_Even though she doesn't even know you exist, you still love her?" Tenten said inquiringly_

"_Yes." Lee responded matter-of-factly "Yes, I do." _

_Tenten sighed, resting her chin in her hand in a rather crestfallen conduct, smile falling. _

"_You know, Lee; thousands of girls out there, thousand being the key word, would kill for a guy like you. Dedicated, charming, and to top the whole thing off, gallant. I know her, and _

_Sakura just doesn't go for that type. She likes the dark, brooding, wry types; she's always been like that. She'll just fall for the next good-looking ominous guy." _

_Lee curiously raised a bushy eyebrow. "Tenten…are you saying that Sakura is… fickle?"_

_Tenten let her eyes roll in an irritated fashion. "Kinda…" _

"_You judge too quickly, Tenten-san. Sakura is not fickle; she is confused. Her emotions are not stable at this moment." _

"_Well, I guess if you do love her, I can't stop you…"—Tenten's eyes grew soft as she turned to look at him—"You're my best friend, Lee. I don't want her to hurt you." _

_Lee smiled gently "Thank you for your concern, Tenten-san; you are also my best friend. Sakura-san has never hurt me before, and she will never do so, even if her affection strays to someone else." _

_Tenten's smirk was revived by his words of strength. She lightly ruffled his hair in a playful manner, laughing merrily as she did so. _

"_Way to go, Lee! Gai-sensei would be proud of you, if he was here now..." _

_The boy's gentle smile became an enormous beam of elation. _

"_You think so?!"_

"_Yup!" _

"_YOSH!!" _

**END FLASHBACK **

**(Cue wavy lines once more) **

Those words that Lee had spoken were enough to give him the chagrin not to surrender and let go of Sakura…but would they last Lee long enough until she was ready to acknowledge him?

'**Of course they will…if not, I will run 500 laps around the whole village!'**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

"You're wasting your time; thinking about her." The voice of a certain Hyuga flouting his thoughts.

The boy looked away from the tree he was mercilessly beating and saw his teammate/rival Neji with the customary aggravated sneer with stance to match.

"W-what do you mean, Neji-kun?" Lee said with a flustered tone "Her who?"

"You know…" He persisted "That girl; the one from the Chunin exams. You're wasting time waiting on something that isn't going to come to you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because she's stubborn and finicky."

"No, I mean, how do you know I was thinking about her."

"Because you have that childish blush on your face every time you do."

"…Why do **_you_** care about anything regarding **_me_**, Neji?" Lee asked slyly "Concern for your teammate?"

Neji paled from ignominy. "No! I just think you're stupid for idling away precious mind space thinking about some…some…"

"Some what? Tell me."

"…Forget it. I don't feel like arguing with you today."

Lee stopped the punching he had been doing to eye his rival inquisitively. His mien was as it habitually was; inscrutable and unsympathetic, but there was something principally anomalous about him today, Lee just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You know my answer, do you not?" Lee asked Neji

"…Yeah…" Neji grumbled. "You will idiotically maintain your pursuit of her whether she loves you or not, et cetera, et cetera…"

Lee grinned brilliantly. "Right as always, Neji-kun."

The exasperated Hyuga heaved a sigh. "You are a complete and utter idiot."

"I would rather be an idiot than a selfish, pigheaded—"

"What?!"

Lee stifled a chuckle "…Never mind…"

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Lee knew that none of the words from Neji's speech were going to matter in the end, even if what he said was factual. He would pine after this girl who would never even think to give him the time of day.

Naturally, one could always hope, no matter how futile the undertaking seemed.

She was just the girl he was looking for

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

_...Just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

* * *

**Yeah, another one that I'm not proud of. I heard this song on the radio and I'm like:**

"**That's totally LeexSakura!" **

**It was harder to write to than I had planned out, cause the lyrics to the song basically said everything I was going to write, hence why it's so short. Sorry, LeeLover09, I'll make it up to you somehow…**

**But this is for LeeLove09 because I remembered your request for a Lee centric fic, so I hope you like this; won't blame you if you don't, I'll make it up to you. If you have any suggestions about how I can, tell me. **

**And for all my reviewers, tell me if you would like a petal dedicated to you, cuz eventually I'm gonna run out of friends…I said all this before, so I won't repeat myself AGAIN.**

**PLEASE R&R!!! **

_**---Next Time---**_

_**---Petal Ten---**_

_**---Hot Spring Extravaganza---**_

_**---HUMOR---**_

_**---Dedication: StrawberrySakuraChan---**_


End file.
